The purpose of this contract is to complete the physical map of the genome of Candida albicans, provide closure of gaps, location of centromeres, and maintain a repository of phosmid clones containing the contigs, and maintain a user-friendly Candida website. The intent of this contract is to learn more about the basic biology and virulence of Candida albicans which will promote new lines of investigation for the treatment of this pathogen.